criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Secrets Inside the Rose Mansion
Secrets Inside the Rose Mansion is a case featured in Criminal Case: Pheadmouth. It is the fifth case in the city of Pheadmouth and also the fifth one to take place in the Irish Valley district. Plot Christian and the player headed to the famous rose mansion of James O'Brian after receiving reports about a murder there. They then went inside a room full of red roses and found James' body with a cross in his heart. Mid-investigation, the team found out that the red roses in the crime scene were bought by James' killer from Javier Morales' flower shop. Later, they saw Javier and his sister, fashion designer Jenna Morales, arguing at the shop as Javier didn't want to give Jenna his roses for free. After gaining enough evidence, the team incarcerated James' wife, Monica O'Brian, for the murder. Admitting to the murder, Monica revealed that James had some secrets hidden inside the rose mansion that he didn't want Monica to know about. One day, Monica followed James and found him with another mysterious woman, prompting Monica to think that James had cheated on her. Angry at James, Monica had bought a lot of roses from Javier's flower shop and filled the room with them, she then called James to the room, chloroformed him and stabbed him in the chest with a cross. Judge Park sentenced Monica to 25 years in prison. Post-trial, Ned and the player headed to the morgue to protect James' body in case it was cut by "The Collector", since his killer was sentenced to 25 years in prison. However, they were late as James' body part from his chest downwards was cut. The team then found a bloody ribbon next to the rest of James' body, which turned out to be Javier's flower shop's gift ribbon. They then investigated the flower shop and found a locked diary. After unlocking the diary and found out that it was real estate buyer Amru el-Ismail's one, the team got it to Amelie, who discovered that Amru was "The Collector"'s accomplice who helped them cut James' body. However, Amru refused to tell the team who "The Collector" was as well as the place where the victims' body parts were hidden. The team then locked Amru up. Meanwhile, the team talked to Monica in prison, asking her to explain further about the mysterious woman she had seen. There, Monica told the team that she had taken a photo of her, however, the picture was so blurry that she had torn it and left it in the rose room's trash can. After finding the picture, the team was able to identify the woman as Jenna Morales. The team then asked Jenna, who said that it was a misunderstanding, as she just wanted to talk to James about borrowing his rose mansion for her latest fashion album's background. While searching the rose room, the team also found a note, on which (per Amelie) James had written to the rose mansion's gardener Andre Doyle about the real secrets in the rose garden, prompting the team to ask him. When being asked about what the secrets were, Andre was embarrassed and told the team it was nothing. However, after investigating the rose garden, the team found several bags of drug, meaning that James was a drug dealer and Andre had helped him hide the drug bags inside the roses so that everyone couldn't recognize. In the end, the team arrested Andre for his drug dealing. After all the events, Rosamund informed the team that Amru had escaped and left a sheet of paper to the team, which said "Go to this place and I will tell you all about "The Collector".". After getting it to Trent, the team found out that Amru wanted to meet the team at an abandoned house near the railway station. Leo then came to the police station, saying that Aiden had disappeared. Summary Victim *'James O'Brian' (found dead inside a room full of red roses) Murder Weapon *'Cross' Killer *'Monica O'Brian' Suspects C5Info-AndreDoyle.png|Andre Doyle C5Info-JennaMorales.png|Jenna Morales C5Info-MonicaO'Brien.png|Monica O'Brian C5Info-JavierMorales.png|Javier Morales C5Info-Amruel-Ismail.png|Amru el-Ismail Killer's Profile *The killer likes gardening. *The killer is a fan of Hasuro's Fanarts. *The killer owns a chihuahua. *The killer wears a rose. *The killer weighs 125 lbs. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Rose Room. (Clues: Trowel, Torn Fabric, Victim's Body; Victim identified: James O'Brian) *Examine Trowel. (Result: Owner's Name; New Suspect: Andre Doyle) *Talk to Andre Doyle about the murder. (Prerequisite: Owner's Name decoded; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Rose Mansion Entrance) *Investigate Rose Mansion Entrance. (Prerequisite: Andre interrogated; Clues: Broken Pieces, Bloody Badge) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Earring) *Analyze Earring. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Jenna Morales) *Ask Jenna Morales about her earring being in the rose mansion. (Prerequisite: Earring analyzed) *Examine Bloody Badge. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a fan of Hasuro's Fanarts) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Mousepad Woman) *Examine Unknown Woman. (New Suspect: Monica O'Brian) *Inform Monica O'Brian of her husband's death. (Prerequisite: Monica O'Brian identified) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Cross; Attribute: The killer likes gardening) Chapter 2 *Profile updated: Andre likes gardening *Talk to Javier about the roses the killer had bought. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Javier's Flower Shop; Profile updated: Javier likes gardening and is a fan of Hasuro's Fanarts) *Investigate Javier's Flower Shop. (Prerequisite: Javier interrogated; Clues: Red Rose Bouquet, Broken CCTV Camera) *Examine Red Rose Bouquet. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a chihuahua; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Big Window) *Investigate Big Window. (Prerequisite: Hair analyzed; Clues: Wallet, Torn Notebook) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Amru Ismail; New Suspect: Amru el-Ismail) *Ask Amru about his wallet being in the scene of the crime. (Prerequisite: Amru Ismail decoded; Profile updated: Monica owns a chihuahua) *Examine Torn Notebook. (Result: Victim's Notebook) *Analyze Victim's Notebook. (12:00:00) *Talk to Jenna about her angry message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Notebook analyzed; Profile updated: Jenna is a fan of Hasuro's Fanarts) *Examine Broken CCTV Camera. (Result: CCTV Camera) *Analyze CCTV Camera. (12:00:00) *Talk to Monica about her fight with the victim. (Prerequisite: CCTV Camera analyzed; Profile updated: Monica likes gardening and is a fan of Hasuro's Fanarts) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Javier about his argument with his sister, Jenna. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Rose Displaying Area; Profile updated: Javier owns a chihuahua, Jenna likes gardening and owns a chihuahua) *Investigate Rose Displaying Area. (Prerequisite: Javier interrogated; Clues: Locked Phone, Gardening Book Book) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (06:00:00) *Confront Amru about his texts to the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed; Profile updated: Amru is a fan of Hasuro's Fanarts) *Examine Open Book. (Result: Message) *Examine Message. (Result: Andre Doyle's Handwriting) *Talk to Andre about his angry message on the victim's book. (Prerequisite: Andre Doyle's Handwriting identified; Profile updated: Andre is a fan of Hasuro's Fanarts) *Investigate Rose Garden. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Locked GritFit, Stained Handkerchief) *Examine Locked GritFit. (Result: Unlocked GritFit) *Analyze Unlocked GritFit. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs 125 lbs) *Examine Stained Handkerchief. (Result: Rose Petals) *Analyze Rose Petals. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a rose) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Not the Full Shilling (5/6). (No stars) Not the Full Shilling (5/6) *Examine Bloody Ribbon. (Available after unlocking Not the Full Shilling; Result: Javier's Flower Shop's Gift Ribbon) *Investigate Javier's Flower Shop. (Prerequisite: Javier's Flower Shop's Gift Ribbon unraveled; Clue: Locked Diary) *Examine Locked Diary. (Result: Amru's Diary) *Analyze Amru's Diary. (06:00:00) *Confront Amru about being "The Collector"'s accomplice. (Prerequisite: Amru's Diary analyzed) *Talk to Monica in prison. (Available after unlocking Not the Full Shilling; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Rose Room. (Prerequisite: Monica interrogated; Clues: Trash Can, Faded Note) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Torn Picture) *Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Picture Woman) *Examine Unknown Woman. (Result: Jenna Morales) *Talk to Jenna about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Jenna Morales identified; Reward: Rose Top Hat) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Note) *Analyze Note. (06:00:00) *Talk to Andre Doyle about James' secrets inside the rose mansion. (Prerequisite: Note analyzed) *Investigate Rose Mansion Entrance. (Prerequisite: Andre interrogated; Clue: Mount of Earth) *Examine Mound of Earth. (Result: Bags of Drug) *Analyze Bags of Drug. (06:00:00) *Arrest Andre for his drug dealing. (Prerequisite: Bags of Drug analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Examine Sheet of Paper. (All tasks before must be done first; Result: Amru's Message) *Analyze Amru's Message. (06:00:00) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Pheadmouth) Category:Cases in Pheadmouth Category:Irish Valley